Story of a Lonely Guy
by Fire Leon
Summary: [One-shot] Craig Tucker es el chico más codiciado de la Secundaria de South Park. Pero su poca atención hacia las chicas hace creer a estas que tal vez "batee para el otro equipo", será eso cierto? Entra para averiguarlo


**Aquí estoy, de vuelta otra vez y con esta nueva historia que vino a mi esta mañana mientras escuchaba una canción de ****_Blink-182_**** que se llama ****_Story of a Lonely Guy _****(de ahí el titulo) y bueno de así surge este one-shot el cual, después de terminarlo, aun no creía que yo lo escribí -.- es una idea bastante rara y va algo así como dedicado a las fangirls de Craig :P**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Story of a Lonely Guy**

**by Fire Leon**

**xxxx**

Un día como otro comenzaba en la secundaria de South Park. Cualquiera que manejara frente aquel cuadrado y enorme edificio no divisaría nada más que adolescentes por los alrededores, tanto chicos como chicas de 15 a 17 años caminaban con sus grupos y entraban por la puerta principal rumbo a sus respectivos salones mientras que otros aun bajaban del par de autobuses que se encontraban aparcados frente aquel lugar.

South Park era un pueblo en el cual el 90% del año nevaba por lo que la vestimenta en aquel centro educativo era más que nada abrigos, gorros y guantes por lo que las exigencias de la moda como en estados de Nueva York o California no eran las mismas que este pequeño pueblo de montaña.

Las clases ya habían dado inicio y en una clase en particular, las lecciones del eran tan desesperantes como siempre para Craig Tucker. Simplemente no era del tipo de chicos que disfrutaban a un adulto hablarle por horas y menos a una persona como el tipo que explicaba la teoría del origen del universo en ese momento.

"El universo deseaba ser más grande y siendo el cabron que es decidió hacerlo con una gran explosión", el hombre en un rápido movimiento se giro a la clase, "alguna estúpida pregunta?" , dicho esto paseo su mirada por cada rostro de los jóvenes frente a él pero al no recibir respuesta continuo, " bien, vean este habrán sus libros y hagan un resumen del Big Bang mientras yo voy al baño" y dicho esto salió del salón.

"Claro, haré un resumen de tu patética vida" dijo Cartman mirando la puerta por la que había salido el hombre hacia escasos segundos mientras Clyde y Butters se reían por el comentario del castaño mientras que por otro lado Kyle lo miraba con su típico semblante de "que maduro"

Por otro lado, sin mucha prisa ni motivación, Craig habría su libro y lentamente pasaba las hojas de aquel grueso libro tratando de dar con la cual tuviera aquel dichoso titulo del cual su maestro había asignado

"Bingo" pensó al ver aquel encabezado en aquella hoja mientras sacaba cualquier trozo de papel para escribir lo que había entendido sobre la "inspiradora" explicación que había dado el Sr. Garrison hace un par de minutos.

Llevaba escasos treinta segundos cuando no pudo evitar escuchar algunas risas y murmullos por parte del grupo en el que Bebe era por así decirlo la líder. Craig no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde provenían esas distracciones y pudo notar a la rubia junto con Sally, Heidi y Red, estas últimas dos estaban frente a Bebe y Sally pero con su cuerpo mirando a estas dos y para su sospecha y vergüenza las cuatro voltearon a ver al pelinegro el cual no dudo ni un segundo y volvió su mirada frente a las aburridas notas de aquel libro. Las cuatro chicas rieron ante esto y volvieron a sus cotilleos.

"Amigo, otra vez hablan de ti", comento Clyde como si ya fuese lo más habitual, al haber visto la escena entre el pelinegro y aquel grupo de chicas

"Si, Clyde, lo note" dijo de forma cortante si siquiera mirar a su amigo atrás de el

Para cualquier chico ese sería su sueño, que todas la chicas, incluso la más linda suspiraran por el pero no para Craig, simplemente no era ese tipo de chico, nunca disfruto de eso e incluso, desde que había cumplido sus 15 años odiaba esas situaciones y a veces pensaba que era bastante estúpido, pero claro que había excepciones, habían chicas con los pies sobre la tierra y que si poseían autorespeto y dignidad, como lo decía Craig pero tanto Clyde como Token, sus más cercanos amigos consideraban que el 80% de la comunidad femenina suspiraban por el pelinegro de ahora 17 años. Incluso había sido difícil que Clyde aceptara esa realidad.

"Craig" agrego esta vez Kevin quien estaba al lado de Clyde, "si fuera tu, estaría bastante feliz" comento el pelinegro captando esta vez la atención pero no la mirada azul de Craig

Claro que había pensado en eso, cualquier chico con la ventaja que Tucker poseía había aprovechado tanto como lo hacía Kenny, quien por así decirlo ocupaba el segundo lugar. Según McCormick, no había chica en esa secundaria con la que no había estado y tenido su "aventura" , pero no Craig Tucker, nunca haría eso, simplemente porque consideraba al amor como algo no tan valioso, ademas, ya tendría tiempo para eso, cuando conociera a una persona que valiese la pena y no solo para conocerse físicamente como acostumbraba el rubio.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y no recordaba la vez en la cual había estado más feliz de escuchar esa vieja y ruidosa campana. En ese momento no deseaba más que un poco del aire frió que siempre encuentras afuera.

"Enserio lo digo, es una pesadilla" decía Craig al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el balón de futbol americano a Token

"Claro, porque ser acosado es tan terrible" comento irónicamente Clyde mientras recibía el balón por parte de Token, ganándose una mirada de cuestionamiento por parte del pelinegro "Craig, amigo, si fuese tu, en este momento estaría buscándome un buen trió" agrego para después sonreírle de forma divertida mientras Token reía por este comentario

"Ustedes dos son los peores amigos del mundo" comento de forma algo divertida Craig al ver el momento gracioso que montaban el moreno y el castaño

"No sé porque te molesta tanto" dijo Token con el balón entre sus manos mientras miraba al pelinegro

"Amigo, mira atrás tuyo" dijo Craig a lo que el moreno sin entender a su amigo se giro para mirar a un pequeño grupo de chicas sentadas en una banca, las cuales eran de un par de grados menor y las cuales sostenían su cabeza con sus dos manos y miraban de forma "lujuriosa" al pelinegro, " ahora lo entiendes?" termino preguntando Craig a lo cual Token lo volteo a mirar con una sonrisa

"Apuesto que quieren violarte" agrego el afroamericano haciendo que tanto él como Clyde volvieran a sus risas de niños

"Idiotas", dijo Craig mientras les mostraba el dedo medio para después hacer un ademan de marcharse lo cual no fue desapercibido por los dos chicos

"Oh vamos Craig, solo estamos bromeando" dijo Clyde mientras le quitaba el balón a Token

"Craig, a donde vas?" pregunto Token al darse cuenta que en realidad el pelinegro no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas

"Pasare mis últimos minutos de receso con Kevin y Tweek" y dicho esto se adentro de nueva cuenta en el enorme edificio

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la campana sonara de nuevo, anunciando así el fin del receso pero sería más divertido pasar un rato con el pelinegro y el rubio los cuales en este momento eran mejor compañía que los juegos infantiles de Clyde y Token y no tuvo que recorrer mucho aquel pasillo para dar con ellos dos, los cuales estaban frente a sus respectivos casilleros y estaban bastante enfocados en un aparato el cual Kevin sostenía al mismo tiempo que presionaba unos botones mientras que Tweek parecía observar lo que Stoley hacia.

No pensó mucho e hizo un ademan de acercarse a los dos chicos pero la maldita campana le había ganado, 'genial, un receso desperdiciado, hubiese sido mejor haber fumado un cigarrillo' pensó Craig mientras divisaba como Bebe y su sequito venían caminando por el pasillo y como era usual no pasaría mucho tiempo para que le dirigiesen alguna palabra asi que en ese momento pensó en una forma para que no lo viesen así que rápidamente abrió su casillero, el cual se encontraba justo al frente de donde estaban Kevin y Tweek pero para su desgracia alguien como Tucker no pasaría desapercibido

"Craig" llamo Heidi abriendo mas la puerta de aquel casillero en el cual el pelinegro se encontraba sacando sus libros para la siguiente clase

"Craig" dijo ahora Bebe llamando así la atención del chico el cual no tuvo más elección que dedicarle su mirada, "las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando y aunque yo lo niegue, ellas creen que tal vez…no se…eres gay" terminó preguntando de manera poco sutil

'Que mierda estará mal con estas chicas' pensó Craig con la poca paciencia que tenia, ahora aparte de ser pervertidas carecían de sutileza, bueno así lo veía ahora el pelinegro pero antes de responder pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez esta sería la oportunidad que había estado esperando para terminar con este juego de ser "el acosado"

"No lo eres, verdad?" pregunto ahora Sally mientras posaba su mano en el brazo del pelinegro asi llamando su atención pero asustándolo un poco en el proceso por lo que en un rápido movimiento lo aparto de la rubia

Esta sería su oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar pero lamentaba no tener el ingenio de alguien como Kyle en ese momento para pensar el algo que fuese coherente o en palabras simples, un buen plan.

"Yo…", dudo por un momento asustando un poco al grupo de chicas frente a él, paso su mirada y no pudo notar pasar a Kevin y Tweek, "si, la verdad es que Tweek y yo estamos saliendo" agrego de forma autoritaria haciendo que las chicas voltearan su mirada al rubio quien ahora tenía la pequeña consola en sus mano

"Hablas enserio?", pregunto Red quien ahora posaba sus ojos en Craig captando también la mirada de las demás chicas

"Si" dijo seguro mientras asentía para después cerrar su casillero y acercarse si inmutarse al rubio y pasar su brazo por su hombro

"Gah!" exclamo asustado el rubio mientras casi dejaba caer la consola de sus manos

"Sígueme la corriente" susurro Craig a lo que el rubio hizo que temblara aun mas del nerviosismo

"Ok" dijo Bebe algo desilusionada para después marcharse junto con las otras chicas mientras el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes a lo que rápidamente Craig aparto su brazo de el nervioso rubio

"Qué carajo fue eso?" pregunto un confundido Kevin

"Mi salvación", respondió con un tono triunfante Craig mientras se dirigía hacía su próximo salón.

Tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea ante esa situación, tal vez ahora se había ganado otra forma de llamar la atención de ahora no solo las chicas sino los chicos pero tal vez ahora podría ser feliz en su propio mundo.

* * *

**Eso fue extraño O.o pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Ese final lo quedo así para dejarlo a imaginación del lector :D y con respecto a la situación de Craig, bueno sabemos que en primaria quedo en un lugar bastante alto en la lista que hicieron las chicas calificando a los chicos y no podemos dejar pasar la posibilidad de que ese titulo llegue hasta secundaria :P ademas que eso de las chicas "embobadas" y acosadoras pasa en la vida real -.-**

**Después de esto me dedicare de lleno en el capitulo 9 de This Is War. No se con certeza para cuando lo tendré pero espero que sea pronto ademas que la inspiración llega cuando quiere así que es algo difícil aparte que en mi país no transmitirán mas South Park, asi como lo oyen, es lo peor que pueda pasar -.- en realidad no ya que siempre la he visto por internet pero si es estúpido que censuraran la serie!**

**En fin, gracias por tomarsen el tiempo de leer estas extrañas historias :D ... review?**


End file.
